


Little Gunner

by BornToLose



Series: Blurb weekends [8]
Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:21:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26682850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornToLose/pseuds/BornToLose
Summary: You tell Izzy you're pregnant.
Relationships: Izzy Stradlin/Reader
Series: Blurb weekends [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941553
Kudos: 3





	Little Gunner

You recently got married to Izzy. He never really wanted kids and actually, he barely even wanted to get married, but he knew how much you wanted it. Eventually, he proposed and you married a few months later with only your closest friends and relatives because you couldn't care less about a big wedding.

And now you're pregnant. You take a test while he's rehearsing with his new band because your period is overdue and you've been feeling sick more frequently. You're a bit scared to tell him because he explicitly stated he doesn't want to have children and you don't know how he will react. He wouldn't divorce you because of it, but you're still unsure of his opinion on having a family now.

But you have to tell him. He would notice sooner or later either way. You feel bad that Izzy wouldn't be the first one to know. It's Duff. You remained friends, even after Izzy left the band and he sent you a Guns N' Roses romper for the "little gunner". You put it in a paper bag along with a photo of the positive test result.

Izzy is sitting on the living room floor, playing with your German shepherd when you come in, hiding the bag behind your back. "He'll get a playmate soon," you speak up from your spot in the doorway.

He turns around and raises an eyebrow. "Another dog?"

You shake your head and sit down next to him, handing him the paper bag. He looks inside it and pulls the romper out before looking back at you with an unreadable expression on his face. You nervously bite your lip and fumble with the ring on your finger. Suddenly, Izzy's eyes light up and he pulls you in for a hug, which you gladly accept. "I thought you said you didn't want kids?"

"Well," he turns his head to kiss your lips and smiles. "You made me want to get married, so why shouldn't I have changed my mind on that too?"


End file.
